Alternate Reality
by Mini-Moo
Summary: MA, What if Manticore never exsisted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Dark Angel or this story because my friend Emily wrote it I'm just posting it.**

**NO MANTICORE**

**NO TRANSGENICS

* * *

**

Intro

Max was a 20-year-old girl who lived in Seattle. She had lived there all her life in this place and after the pulse hit, which made everyone poor she had become a bike messenger at Jam pony. Max had loads of friends and lived in an apartment with her best friend Original Cindy in one of the lower ends of town. In Jam pony Max had also met the love of her life, Logan. He was a successful business man, who knows why he was at that end of town instead of the high rise estate, but he was there asking for directions when he met Max. It was love at first sight, they immediately clicked and it made them both feel like it filled up a space inside them.

They had been dating for 2 years now, and according to Logan they were going to jump into hell this weekend. Logan's family had invited Max for a long weekend away at their home. And of course who would refuse staying in sunny Miami, in a big mansion, meeting all his family, in a big mansion, and getting free grub. It sounded like heaven especially the part about that big mansion. Logan was dreading it and making sure they were packed ready 3 weeks before they left. And now they were off and this is how it went.

Chapter 1

It had only been an hour in the car but Logan for some reason had stopped 6 times already and it was really getting on her nerves. I mean what can be so bad about meeting his parents, and what was with all these questions he was asking? Only a moment ago he asked her 'Max do you like older men or men around your age?' I immediately said both, but I think I should have said older because his face suddenly became dull and sad like I had just dumped him. Well he may think I'm going to 'cause we have been arguing a lot lately but that's no reason to jump to conclusions.

She's going to leave me I know it. Maybe if I try and make this journey as long as possible we can work things out, but so far she has just been getting more and more annoyed. Maybe I should just stop the car and tell her why I don't want to go. But then she would just think I'm stupid, which I am, for worrying. Max and I are soul mates there is no way in hell that Alec will steal this girl from me. Alec my horrible younger brother, the charming, handsome, fit, 21 year old that has stolen well not really stole but slept with any women I have ever brought to the house. It's not fair she's mine and I won't loose her.

A strange twisted grin past over Logan's face and at this point Max was very glad the car trip was almost over only three hours more and she would be rid of him. Well not really rid of but be left alone for a while from him.

* * *

**A/N: More?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The big, posh mansion came into view in front of them, it had a view down to the sea and it looked as if it was built hundreds of years ago. Max suddenly had this strange feeling that something nice was waiting inside other than the heated Jacuzzi.

A couple of people were waiting for them outside the door and they seemed pretty old must be his parentsMax thought as she looked out the window at them. Not realising Logan was already out of the car and getting the bags.

The place was amazing inside and there were so many people it had to be a family reunion. Everyone was so kind to her and it seemed Logan had buggered off somewhere to do his own thing, which was a relief. That's when she noticed it, a lot of the people were heading for the door and she heard something like 'at last my favourite grandsons here'. She couldn't remember if Logan had a brother or not but it sounded like this one was more successful. Her mind told her he would be older than Logan and probably have some supermodel hanging off of his arm. The image of a 40-year-old man with grey hair flashed in her mind as she thought about it.

The thought disappeared as soon as she saw who came through the door. The guy was tall, with blonde hair, and blue eyes and he had this gorgeous grin on him. As the door closed behind him she let out a breath of relief, which she hadn't realised she had been holding, when he came in alone. People were crowding round him like he was some sort of super star, but who could blame them he was gorgeous. She had to stop thinking that, she loved Logan and his younger more attractive brother wasn't going to change that. But I do wonder if he's single.

As Alec walked through the door he knew it would be the same thing as always, of everyone wanting to know how he is but this time it was different. Someone else was there, not just someone a gorgeous girl. Which he just expected is Logan's new girl. His mum had told him before he got there he was bringing someone with him. He slowly walked over to her happy that her gaze had not yet left him. His eyes sparkled with delight as he watched her try and not blush.

"Hi, I'm Alec" he said holding out his hand. Max was so out of it and was trying her best to reply without saying something stupid when she realised she hadn't said anything at all. She just grabbed his hand and shook it, cursing herself for seeming too eager.

"Do you have a name or are you just staring at me," Alec mentally cursed for sounding rude but for some strange reason he just wanted to make her angry.

"I do have a name and it's Max. You must be Logan's younger brother then"

"Yeah that's me. More handsome in person!"

"You definitely have your head up your arse, you're just the posh git I expected you to be"

"And you're the angry girl that is unable to keep her gob shut" Alec shouted back. Neither of them were aware that everyone was staring at them as they carried on shouting at each other until Logan finally came and broke it up.

"Now, now children no need to fight. You only just met, I'm so glad you hate each other"

"Why's that?" Max asked with a confused look on her face.

"Did I say hate each other I meant getting along you two shouldn't hate each other" Logan tried ever so hard to cover the grin that was starting to spread across his face because all he could think of was I'm sooooooo happy they hate each other, how can he steal her if she hates him?.

Alec and Max now were both interested in what he was thinking when the dinner bell rang and they all went to go to the dinner hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. My friend Emily wrote it.**

Chapter 3 

The dinner hall was beautiful, the walls were covered in different portraits of landscapes and there was one long table going down the middle of the room. There was also little name tags on the seats so everyone new where they were sitting. Max caught a glimpse of Alec's face before they went to sit down, and it was one just like hers pure amazement. I wonder why he looks so amazed I thought he lived here

When she finally found her seat she noticed she was sitting directly opposite Alec, and was quite excited because she found their last argument so much fun. But the happiness of before slowly drained as she realised she was sitting next to Logan, the boring old man. She loved him and all but he was such a spoilsport and so picky about the way she ate. He always kept telling her how rude she is, but it just got on her nerves and she usually ended up being ten times more not lady like than normal, just to annoy him. That always is fun

Alec was overjoyed that they were eating in this room, he hadn't been in here for years, and when he came round they usually ate in the small dining room on the other side of the house. Logan doesn't like him near nice food and it looks like he doesn't like Max near nice food either by the way she's looking at this room…. and Logan.

"Looks like you get to see my gorgeous face for the rest of the meal" Alec pointed to her he was going to be sitting in front of her.

"Well---" But before Max could finish Logan butted in.

"Maybe we should ask to be moved I'm sure you don't want to spend the next couple of hours wasted sitting near HIM" Logan stuck his index finger out and pointed at Alec like he was some kind of germ. Max could see the hurt in his face, and noticed that he was about to leave so she quickly said:

"No need I'm sure it will be better for you to keep your eye on him this way than him disturbing any other poor sod on this table" Max flashed a grin in Alec's direction and saw him smile back happy to feel accepted, which kind of confused her 'cause wouldn't he be accepted by everyone because of his rich status?' Max pondered over this for a while but then the grub came out and it looked delicious.

Finally food I'm so hungry I cant remember the last time I had such a good meal, Alec thought. He licked his lips as he saw a plate of good old roast dinner placed in front of him. His stomach rumbled loudly and he knew not only him heard that but also he tried to ignore it and concentrate on remembering which fork and knife out the eight to choose from, beside his plate, he was supposed to use. He carefully chose some that looked about right and was about to dig in when he noticed that no one else had started. Alec looked around wildly trying to figure out why when he remembered…. grace.

Max stared at Alec full of confusion. She wasn't sure what to think don't all rich people know which knife and fork to use? And how come he forgot about grace? Logan had told her before they got there that it was an age old tradition for them always to say grace and then have a minutes silence, who knows why weirdo's. Alec looked at her straight in the eye, embarrassment clearly written all over his face. How strange

Oh God everyone's looking at me, even Max. I must of got her wrong I thought she was a downtown girl like me except the girl bit She must be a rich arse like Logan, I better act all good…fuck it I'm going to act like normal and she can stuff it up her arse if she thinks I care what she thinks of me. She can think I'm a pauper and a slob I don't care, Logan can keep this one.

Everyone finally started to eat, and Max looked over at Logan to see what she should be eating with and then she started. Max tried her best to be as polite as possible but knew that all her tries were in vein because Logan was already glaring at her. Max shyly looked up at Alec to see his opinion of her but to her surprise he was eating worse than her, no not worse he was eating like she normally did back at home. Max was about to ask politely why he was eating like that but it came out wrong.

"You're eating like a complete slob," She sounded truly disgusted.

"Well sorry, I'm not a posh git like your self"

"What did you call me!" Max shouted.

"I CALLED YOU A P----" but before he could finish someone shouted from the head of the table.

"NO TALKING AT THE TABLE" Both Max and Alec looked confused at this but didn't say any thing instead they went on to play footsie under the table. The game lasted all the way to desert until Alec kicked Max hard by mistake. Max got so angry you could almost see the steam coming out of her ears Alec thought. Max decided to kick Alec harder and just as she shot out her foot; Alec move back and her foot hit the table…hard. A loud bang sounded and the bowl of trifle, which had been in front of her, went flying into the air and landed right on Logan's head.

Logan's face contorted with anger, as he looked at the two guilty twenty years old in front of him. He couldn't believe that just happened and he couldn't believe that Max had just hit the table. Why did she kick it? the question appeared in his mind as he looked at the two of them. They were both by this time trying very hard not to go into to complete hysterics but it was proving very hard.

Max all of a sudden made a loud snort from trying to keep in the laughter, and Alec found this so funny he fell off his chair, which just made Max laugh harder too. As they both started to calm down and Alec climbed back onto his chair Logan, still covered in trifle announced.

"I think dinner is over," His tone was stern and he stood up and stormed out of the room. A load of butlers came rushing in and started clearing up the mess, while Alec showed Max out of the room to her quarters for the next three days.

**A/N: Don't analyse how the trifle got onto Logan's head its supposed to be funny not impossible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Any of it.**

Chapter 4 

Alec leaned against the doorframe of Max's room and watched her just walk around the room she's beautiful. A cheeky grin crossed his face as he thought about her, but then she turned and caught him staring at her.

This room is so nice; I mean it looks like a room fit for a queen. It's even got it's own luxury bathroom, perfect and sparkling clean. Unlike the cockroach I found in the bath at my house. The view out the window was of the entire garden and patio; in the distance she could see the long white beaches. Max turned to find Alec still there in her room staring at her with this cheeky but cute grin on his face. Before she could say anything Alec had looked away, bright red and trying to pretend he hadn't been watching her.

"Nice room eh?" Alec managed to mumble out.

"Yeah its lovely, I wish I could live here all the time" Max replied not feeling like commenting on him looking at her before.

"Same here" Alec whispered it so quietly Max almost couldn't hear what he said, and before she could ask he was gone. Max looked once over her room and then headed downstairs to see if she could score some alcohol. Just as Max got out the door though, Logan bumped into her great Max thought now she was in for it.

"I want to talk to you about your rude behaviour this evening" Logan said. He sounded really like her father or something and she just felt like punching him. What am I thinking, I love Logan, I really do

" Oh I'm really sorry about the trifle, I mean who would a thought it would of gone flyin' so far?"

"I don't want you talking to Alec any more"

"What?"

"I said I don't want you talking to Alec"

"You don't rule who I can and can't talk to" Max glared at him.

"So you do fancy him!"

"Huh? I don't fancy him!"

"Then why do you want to talk to him then?"

"Oh…. well…. err… To make a point, that you don't rule ME" Max stomped her foot on the last word and stood firm.

"Fine then!" Max smiled at her win and was about to leave when "I think we should have an early night tonight lots to do tomorrow" Logan smiled at her and it just repulsed her even more. Max knew for a fact she wouldn't win this fight…she never did.

Alec could never sleep at this house not since…. He didn't even want to think about it. It was around two in the morning and Alec was lying outside on the grass, it was still warm though strangely enough. Alec just looked up into the stars and imagined life without Logan would be like heaven.

Max awoke all of a sudden, sweat dripping from her features and the covers were sticky and hot. Max wiped her forehead, it was just another nightmare, and she had been having a lot of them recently. Max went over to open her window but as she did so she noticed someone on the lawn. No not just someone, it was Alec.

A small breeze went across the lawn and sent a shiver straight down his spine. Alec looked round as if knowing that Max would be there, and as he stared straight at her brown eyes he slowly stood and moved over to her.

Max didn't really know what she was doing she just seemed to end up in the garden Alec's eyes were locked with hers and she could feel her heart to start beating faster the nearer he came. Alec looked just like a predator stalking his prey, his lips were now only inches from hers their eyes were still locked but she closed them as she felt his breath mingling with hers. Their lips touched, it was so soft but it felt so good, Alec's arms went around her waist pulling her closer and her hand went up into his hair as they started deepening the kiss. Max opened her mouth inviting in but just as he was about to put his tongue in her mouth she jumped back away from him, like she had an electric shock. But that was the problem she did have a shock, but not a painful one, it was just pure pleasure. Max wouldn't let herself feel that, she was supposed to be with Logan, she was supposed to feel things like that with only Logan. Max looked up at Alec's shocked and questioning expression and tried to remember the last time she had felt so good, but she couldn't remember ever feeling like that. She had felt so safe and happy in Alec's arms and now she felt cold and empty being away from him.

"Sorry but I…um…don't think we should be doing this I mean…. um…. I'm with Logan" Max looked away not wanting to meet his eyes.

Alec put his hand up and pushed away a loose hair on Max's face, her startled eyes from the touch looked directly at him.

"No need to apologise, Logan always has better things from me anyway. You wouldn't want me anyway you probably live in those skyscrapers in luxurious apartments anyway… I'm below you" Alec felt his heart squeeze as she looked at him confused at what he said. He didn't tell her Alec couldn't bear to look at her anymore and he started to walk back to the house.

"What do you mean?" Confusion spread through her from what he said. What did he mean he was below her? Did he think she was richer than him, he wouldn't be talking about that I mean he lives here, doesn't he.

"Nothing" He whispered just audible for her to hear and then he left. Max stood there for she wasn't sure how long, just staring at the empty doorway where he had been, and then she went to bed plagued with questions about Alec. Who is he really?

* * *

A/N: Please also read my other story "Meeting Alec"! 


End file.
